Meddling with Love
by Fainney
Summary: “One more thing,” Sakura said slowly. “I’ll be fighting for him, too. You should know that.” Karin smirked, “Good. It’s no fun beating someone who forfeits.”


**Meddling With Love.**

* * *

**Summary**: "One more thing," Sakura said slowly. "I'll be fighting for him, too. You should know that." Karin smirked, "Good. It's no fun beating someone who forfeits."

* * *

**Disclaimer**: You know the drill… I do not own Naruto.

**A/N: Might contain some spoilers…**

* * *

**Chapter One**

"SASUKE!" Naruto shouted as they ran through the forest. Sakura eyed her blond friend with worry flashing in her emerald orbs. They couldn't afford to lose Sasuke again. She wouldn't be able to endure to look at her best friend empty blue eyes.

Even though, he concealed it perfectly from others, she knew better for she had learned to do the same.

"I found his scent!" Kiba shouted.

Everyone stopped to stare at Kiba. Sakura eyes widened and her heart started to race. Naruto form tensed and determination flashed in his blue eyes. Hinata stared at Naruto and nodded quietly to herself. She would help him get Sasuke back no matter what.

"Let's go!" said Kakashi-sensei trading secret looks with Yamato.

Instead following straight a head as they had been doing, they turned left, following Kiba's lead.

"Hinata," Kiba asked as he jerked his head to stare at her, "Can you see anything?"

Hinata focused and after a few seconds she nodded, "Hai, there are four people not too far from us. Sasuke-kun is not one of them,"

"Should we check it out?" Sai asked.

"Sakura, Hinata and Sai," said Kakashi as he ran past them, "You go check it out, while we carry on,"

Sakura lips parted to protest but she decided against it. Arguing would only delay them and she couldn't afford that.

"Hai," Sakura nodded, "Show us the way Hinata,"

"O-oh… r-right!" Hinata quickly jumped down and Sai and Sakura immediately followed her.

They walked slowly in the direction that Hinata had pointed when suddenly they stopped as a loud cry erupted through the forest.

"Hurry!" said Sakura rushing in the direction of the screams.

A few minutes later they finally arrived. Sakura recognized the tall man with blueish skin that carried an enormous sword on his shoulder. It was an Akatsuki member, more importantly, Itachi Uchiha partner. Which meant that Sasuke was somewhere close… her eyes widened and her heart stopped for a brief moment.

It meant that Sasuke was already battling his brother.

Her emerald eyes then stopped on the others. There was a reddish haired girl bending over an injured person. The other remaining person had some surprising similarities with Kisame and so did his sword as well. Sakura noticed that they didn't seemed allies, more like enemies, for they were focusing on each others not yet acknowledging their presence.

"Hinata, do you see anything… anyone close to us?" Sakura asked, her body slightly trembling.

"N-no, there is no one else. S-sorry," Hinata said sadly. Sakura looked behind her shoulder towards her friend and smiled.

"It's alright Hinata,"

"We should ask them," said Sai emotionless.

"Yes, we can't let Kisame die. We need to know where Itachi is in order to find Sasuke," Sakura said with determination flashing in her green eyes.

"Hai!" Hinata nodded and she too prepared herself.

Sai said nothing. He merely stared a head studying their opponents. He noticed the red haired girl who was trying to help her friend to stand up but in vain. Quickly he stared at the pink haired girl, "I think we should focus on the shark-faces while Hinata neutralizes those two," Sai added as he pointed at the haired woman with a slight movement of his head.

Sakura looked at her team member and smiled, "You know, you're pretty good at nicknames when it comes to our enemies." Sai gave her a small smile and Sakura looked at Hinata, "is that okay with you?"

"Hai," said Hinata.

The other two nodded at Hinata and sprinted towards Kisame who was now striking the other fish-like boy. Sakura noticed the similarities between the two of them, in particular, their swords.

* * *

Karin's body tensed as she noticed two leaf village ninja's running towards Kisame and Suigetsu. She cursed under her breath as she as she returned her gaze to a coughing Juugo. Kisame's sword had caught him just before he completed his transformation. She frowned at the amount of blood leaving he's stomach wound.

"Uh… H-hello!" Karin head jerked towards a shy girl that was standing in front of her, with one arm clutched to her chest. "Great…" added Karin as her eyes paused on Hinata's head protector, "What do you guys want?" asked Karin with fury flashing in her eyes.

"Oh.. uhm…" Hinata lips closed. She couldn't tell her. She didn't know this red haired woman. She could be an enemy.

Karin smirked as she noticed how tensed the other girl was. She seemed highly uncomfortable and didn't seem that strong either.

"Hold on, Juugo. This won't take long," said Karin as she stood up, leaving Juugo on the floor.

"P-please! I'm not here to f-fight," said Hinata, her eyes analyzing Karin.

"I guess you'll have to be," Karin retorted with a smirk planted on her face.

_Odd. This girl chakra feels slightly different… and her eyes… she uses some eye technique _– Karin thought to herself as she prepared herself to fight Hinata.

Hinata adopted a defensive position.

"You think I'm stupid!" said Karin pointing her index finger at Hinata, "I won't tell you where My Sasuke-kun is!"

Hinata eyes widened.

"Y-you know where Sasuke-kun is?" Hinata asked surprised.

_She knows where Sasuke is… I need to make her tell me everything. _– Hinata thought as she stepped closer towards Karin –_ For you… Naruto-kun… I won't disappoint you._

Juugo coughed and then Karin heard him chuckle lightly and with difficult due to his stomach injury, "Suigetsu is right, you are stupid,"

Karin frowned and growled, "ASSHOLE!" she kicked Juugo in his arm causing the wounded boy to yelp.

* * *

"Stop!" Kiba announced rather startled, "Someone is here,"

Everyone glanced around but couldn't see anything.

"Is it Sasuke?" asked Naruto starting to feel somewhat nervous and excited at the same time.

"No. Look," Kakashi answered and Naruto followed his Sensei stare. A tall man with a black cloak and red clouds stood on one of the three branches. He was using an orange mask covering his face, "He's not in the list of Akatsuki that Kabuto left behind…"

"Oh, that's because I'm new to the company. Nice to meet you!" The orange masked man said happily and waved at them.

Kakashi could see how impatiently Naruto was growing. He looked behind his shoulder to look at the blond, "Stay still, just observe him for now… he's severely outnumbered, we've got the advantage,"

The Akatsuki member leaned forward, "You're not taking me seriously!? NOT COOL!" (**A/N: I giggled IRL when he said that lol)**

* * *

Suigetsu jumped off the way. Kisame's sword left a crater on the floor. He noticed two people he did not recognize approaching them with full speed. That was when Kisame took full advantage, swinging his sword at his opponent.

Kisame's sword nicked Suigetsu shoulder, shaving the skin. The pain brought the younger fighter immediately back to the fight.

"A ninja never takes his eyes off the battle, Suigetsu. I'm sure you know that." Kisame grinned cockily.

Groaning in anger and in retaliation, Suigetsu swung his sword down to his chest. It scraped through his cloak and Suigetsu allowed himself to smirk. However, his smirk vanished as Kisame's body melted into water.

Suigetsu widened as he sensed someone behind him. He could not do much but to close his eye tightly as he waited for the hit but it never came. When he reopened his eyes he saw a pink haired girl stopping the hit with her bare hand. His mouth opened in shock and he hadn't been the only one.

Kisame too seemed immensely surprised at the kunoichi strength.

"W-what are you doing?" Suigetsu asked quite appalled, "This is my fight!"

"It seemed… that you were pretty finished if I hadn't interfered," Sakura answered as she jumped back.

Kisame swung his sword back to his shoulder and glared at the three.

"Sakura Haruno," Kisame spat her name venomously.

* * *

**A/N: How was that for a first chapter? Please don't forget to review. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
